The return of Catherine Goode
by Foreverbeautiful-Luv
Summary: Catherine Goode comes after a pregnant Cammie Morgan, while Zach is off on a mission and he must save her and their child. The first installment of: After spy school life for the Gallagher girls.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Cammie's pov.

I touch my belly and notice how rounded it is, for the first time. Zach is off on a mission of course, as always. He's never home anymore and I'd known that I was pregnant for a long time, but it hadn't mattered much until now, that my tummy looks like a beach ball.

I close my eyes and let my head hang back on the chair. He'd said that he would be back in a week, but he'd been gone for three. It still scared me.

There was a sound and I got up to check what was going on in the kitchen. I was the only person home.

"Hello Cameron," a voice I'd never hoped to ever hear again said. I stood stiff and stricken.

"Catherine," I acknoleged her. "I thought you were_"

"Dead?" She laughed. "I obviously am not dead Cameron. You can trust me on that," she laughed.

"What do you want from me?" I hissed. My hand went behind her back, grabbing for the gun that sat behind me. But it was gone.

"You didn't really think that I would let you get a hold of a gun. Sweetheart, I'm not as naive as you," she laughed. I backed up, my back touching the table.

"What are you here for?"

"I never liked you much Cameron. So we're going to show my son how angry I am with him for leaving me to die there like that and you're the perfect way. He really does love you Cammie, that's why i have to hurt you, now you're going to come with me and you're going to go willing ly or I shoot you in the belly and my grandchild dies."

I walked slowly and felt the gun pressed to my back, tears running down the sides of my cheeks as I got in the car and she drove away with me inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Zach's pov.

I'll be home soon and Cammie will be there. All I can do is smile.

I looked at the ring sitting on the shotgun seat, she would meet me at the car when I arrive and see the ring. I can just imagine how she will react.

After she'd gotten pregnant all she had wanted was to get married, but my missions had always been in the way, but i'd gotten Rachel Morgan's permission. Now all I wanted was her. The baby would come soon, that was all I wanted. I wanted to kiss her and hold her and say that she was my wife.

My phone wrung and I picked it up from the side of the seat.

"Hello?"

" , I'm sorry to tell you, but Cameron Ann Morgan has gone missing. Please report back to Langley at once," a mechanical voice said, but I sat absoloutly still, forgetting the wheel in front of me and the car began to spin out of control on the icy road and a car hit me.

The glass broke and my blood turned cold.

No.

All I could see was the blood red color, on the seats, on my arms, on the glass, and Cammie's face in my mind.

I closed my eye and felt myself fall into the darkness willingly. My Cammie is gone... again...

Only one person came to my mind, "Catherine."

I swore an oathe to myself as I lay there bloody and broken: I will find you Cameron Ann Morgan and Catherine, I will kill you and I will see to it that you have no place in my life ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Zach's pov:

Two months later

I open my eyes and see the morphine needle in my arms and the white hospital covers on my bed. This can't be right.

"Mr. Goode, you're awake. We were beginning to worry you_"

"Where's Cammie? Where is she?" I stare at the woman and anger is in my voice. "Where is she?"

"Zach, you have to understand_"

"No, I don't need to understand! Where is she. Where is my Gallagher Girl?" My eyes were wide and the look of pity she gave me really pained me.

* * *

**Quick question of complete and utter randomness, but who is better? Zach or Josh? I personally love Zach, but I want to know what you think. Tell me in your comment puh-leez!**

* * *

** (Continuing.)**

Zach, you've been in Acoma for two months and we're looking Zach. We're going to find her. We have the best people looking for her. There's nothing to worry about." She tried to assure me, but her words were tinged with hesitation and uncertainty. I couldn't help it any longer, I burst out at her.

"How could you have not found her! Who are the best? What about Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Grant Newman, or Jonas Peterson? Where are they? They would have found her!" I was yelling, all my anger and frustration was coming out of me in waves. "Why haven't you founder? She's the best the CIA and MI6 have got! Interpol and the NYPD wanted her. How could you let her go like this?"

" Mr. Goode! Jonas and Elizebeth are on their honey moon and Macey has been with the president's daughter and as far as Grant and Rebecca are concerned, they have been on a mission in Malaysia, since the day she disappeared and you were hit by that speeding car. We're not quite sure that, that was even the day that she went missing, it was the day we noticed. The house has been searched and she never came back, all we saw was a knife sitting out on the counter. We're searching a couple countries at a time and we can only assume the worst. I'm sorry Mr. Goode, but your_"

"Don't you dare say she is dead! Cammie is not dead. She is not. She had a baby! She was carrying the child for only three months. Nobody would kill a woman with such a young child being carried_"

"Zach. I'm sorry, but she's gone. The funeral will be held in a month. But for the time being you shall remain here, under the CIA's orders."

"No!" I roared.

"I'm sorry_"

"Shut up! She's alive!" I shouted at her.

"Zach_"

She didn't have time before I hauled back and knocked her. I ripped the morphine packs out of my arms and pushed the woman out of the way, she was knocked against a table and she yelped in surprise, I was about to make a run for the door when I felt the prick of a needle in my neck and all fight left my body. I went slack and fell to the ground.

* * *

**Here comes the romance!**

**Hope you love it!**

* * *

Her hands touched mine and I was holding Cammie again. Her belly was more swollen than I remembered. She was beautiful.

"Gallagher Girl..."

I kissed her softly on the lips, "Don't scare me like that, ever again." I kissed her neck and pulled her closer and I realized that she wasn't speaking and how her face had taken on a dreamy look. Everything was unlike what it should have been, then he remembered the syringe. "You're not really here, are you?" Tears were in my eyes as she shook her head.

"Find me Zach... Find me..."

"Where are you? I'll find you, just tell me how," I pleaded.

"I'm not really here, Zach. Just remember the stone house," she whispered.

She became wispy like clouds and when I tried to grab her she was pulled away from me, "Cammie!"

* * *

**Did you love it? Comment! Hope you Luv'd it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Cammie's Pov:

My breath comes out slow and I can hardly breathe from the lack of water and oxygen.

he drugs in my system don't help either, but all I can think about is my baby that I carry with me now and Zach who hasn't found me and I almost hope won't. I don't want him to get hurt, but I don't want my baby to, either.

Zach's pov:

"Zach, you can't go around being so impulsive. You have to accept the fact that she's dead. They killed her, whoever did, we don't know and we may never. She's not worth the time and effort. No use crying over spilled milk. Who knows? Maybe it was just some collateral damage. You'll live. Plenty of people die everyday. Personally I don't mind. The girl was never my thing," the CIA director was laughing and this is how I ended up with a night in custody: I punched him in the face.

I sat in the barred room and stared at the wall. So it wasn't smart, hitting the CIA director, but it seemed perfectly fine at the time. He'd called me impulsive, said she was dead, said she wasn't worth the time or effort, and he'd called her collateral damage, so now that I think about it... It was worth it.

"Seems like someone was having a bad day," there stood, Joe Solomon.

"You actually came," I said, surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised. We need to find her. I knew that you obviously weren't going to leave your wife," he said, there was no humor in his voice.

"Who else is coming?" I asked.

"Agent Townsend, Abby, Rachel, and the girls. Your friends too, but we've got to hurry. You aren't supposed to be out of here for a while yet," he gave a grim smile. "I can't believe you actually had the nerve to punch him, I've always wanted to slap that man's smarmy smile off his face. Cameron would have been happy."

I nodded. "I'm glad that my Dad is coming. He's good with things like this," I told him.

"Townsend is a great spy. You are too, you're one of the best pavement artists I know," I knew that there was one person he could have sad that was better than me, Cammie. But we jus let the end linger in the air. I couldn't bare to say it.

"Let's go," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Cammie's pov.:

"How far along are you dear?" Catherine leaned forward and was seriously asking me this as I sat tied to a metal chair. If I hadn't been tied down I would have punched her in the face (Not that I hadn't tried earlier, didn't work so well).

I shrugged.

Catherine pulled her hand back and smacked me across the face. "How far along?" I stared into her dark brown eyes that were so like her son's. I missed his though and maybe that's why I didn't say anything when she pulled her arm back again and slapped me, pulling blood to the surface of my skin.

I felt hot and I felt like I was burning up inside.

She brought her hand down on my face, again... again... again... again and again... I felt numb with the pain. She took a pocket knife out. "Will you tell me what I need to know, now?"

"I have 3 more months," I breathed.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" she soothed.

"Oh no, it's easy. The hard thing is answering you when you talk. Your voice is like karma's a bitch. You are too. You hear that? A bitch..." I sighed and let my head fall against the chair.

"Oh poor thing," she muttered.

"Do you not love your son?"

"Of course I do. That's why i'm taking care of you. You're healthy and your baby is growing because of me. I'm going to make him happy. He'll be so pleased when you're dead," she laughed like a lunatic.

"You're crazy," I hissed.

"I know," she smiled. "At least I admit it. You wouldn't admit it if you were," she laughed loudly.

"You really are a bitch..." I hissed.

She pulled her hand back and slapped, "As are you. A daughter of one, I might add," she laughed.

"Go to hell..."

"I might, but if I do, you're coming right down with me," she giggled like a lunatic and left me in the room she had kept me that summer so many years ago. The place I had feared for so long. The stone cabin...


	6. AN

**A/N**

**Hey, It's Foreverbeautiful-Luv. I hope you're enjoying my story. I'd really appreciate it if you review. Thanks to those who are commenting. I really do appreciate you. You have my whole heart. I comment on your stories and I hope that you will do mine as I do yours. Thank you to my loyal readers!**

**ENJOY!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zach's pov.

I could remember the stone house, the place where my mother had kept Cammie and her father. The idea made me sick to the stomach. I could only sit there and hope and fear and wish and... There was almost nothing I could do. We'd fly in Macey's jet for hours, but to what extent? To Rome... To Ireland... I didn't know. It was hard as it was not to cry, not to scream and shout her name. Not to cry out for her before I went to bed, not to worry about our baby. Not to fear that my mother was alive... The woman who should have been dead.

"My mom has her in the stone house, I can feel it," I told them.

"Your Mom isn't alive, Zach. She couldn't have made it out of the explosion. It burnt the academy to the ground and Cammie and you were firsthand to witness it. You're just worried about her Zach and we don't blame you," Rachel told me. "But you have to understand... Someone else must have wanted Cammie. Ever since then people who were supposed to be locked up forever were found... It's... Impossible for her to be alive, but someone wants the circle up and running again, which will bring great danger to everyone..."

"You don't get it Rachel. My mother is clever. Of all the people I've ever known, her, Cammie, or Joe are the only people I can see ever escaping a fire that bad. She was a great operative, even circle agents are, they just chose the loosing side," I told her. "I'm telling you, she's alive."

"Zach..." Bex began.

But Macey didn't waste time trying to sugarcoat anything, she was a seasoned operative in the secret service, she didn't have time to sugar coat. "Look, Zach. You have to face the facts. There was a fire. A damned fire that brought maybe the strongest security held together building in the world down. As long as we know that, Catherine is as good as dead. You can't hope Zach. We're going on a wild goose chase right now," she turned to Liz. "What are the chances that Cammie is still alive?" Liz sat completely still and Jonas reached for her suddenly.

I realized that for the past three months I hadn't know how they were all doing and I knew that he wanted to comfort Liz. But I knew Liz had an answer. She always did.

"A number, Liz. Just give us the ratio," Macey snapped.

I shook my head, "Stop it..."

"16 in 395," Liz whispered. "You happy?"

"Of course I'm not happy. Don't you all notice the fact that all of us here are being here, comforted, while Cammie..." Her voice broke. "Who's comforting Cammie? Who's making sure that Cammie's okay? Who's holding Cammie's hand while she's scared, frightened, alone, maybe even..." Macey's voice broke again and I knew that she couldn't say the words, but just as well, I couldn't take them in.

Macey's pov.:

_Cameron Morgan is missing..._

When I'd been told that three months ago my world had felt like it was coming down.

I couldn't talk to Zach then, he had been in a hospital bed, Preston wanted to talk to me but I hadn't wanted to talk to him. I'd wanted my old friends back, the whole gang. The Gallagher Girls, my home, my sisters. My best friend is gone... That's all I could think for the past three months. Searching...

I'd gone to Budapest, Rome, Brazil, Austria, places and cities on the map that weren't on the grid. I'd nearly given up, but when Zach woke up... I'd gone to see him in the bed multiple times. Asking for him to wake up, tell me where my best friend had gone, but he couldn't. I'd cry in that miserable chair until Liz or Bex came telling me it was they're turn to sit and that I needed to go home and shower. But it hadn't just been me. Liz would sit on her porch for hours and Jonas couldn't always be there, e had to work you know, hold the house together. So I'd go to her house and find her sleeping in a sitting position or crying herself to sleep.

"Mace... You have to stop this," Preston had said before I left. "You're not sleeping, you're not eating. We'll find Cammmie," but then the phone rang and the only words I had ever needed to hear were, "Zach's awake."

I'd left that morning and now here I was: Arguing with my friends about Cammie.

"We'll find Cammie. She's a fighter, you all know that. Do you guys know how many times she has almost died and lived to tell the tale?" Zach snapped me back to reality.

"Zach's right. We're going to find her," Bex said. "Come on Mace. She's our best friend. She's known for doing the impossible: surviving."

I had to smile, "And we're known for following her there," I laughed, a small, desperate laugh. Desperate for joy, to find my friend. "Where do we start?"

Liz's Pov.:

I'm not known for spying or being the one who kicks ass and survives. I've never been the heroin of the story. I've been on the sidelines for most of it, following along sometimes and others just being there to cover, but this time I wasn't going to stand on the sidelines, this time, I fight back.

Rome...

I'd never come with for this mission, l I knew was that Cammie and her father had both come here for answers and now it was time that I came too. For more than just answers, but my friend too.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"You and I are going to go around with Macey, okay?" Jonas told me and I nodded.

"I suppose I'll manage with you there to make sure I'm good with the other boys," I stood on my tiptoes to give him a kiss, but he picked me up by my waist so that I didn't have to stand on my toes. Our lips touched, gentle at first then more becoming and hungry. We'd kissed a lot before. On the lips, our tongues and teeth clashing and I loved the way he held me close, putting his arms around my waist, seeing the way our bodies fit together perfectly. I pulled away.

"I am so offended that they actually stuck me with you two. Both of you are way to lovy dovy. You need to watch it, seriously. Keep your tongues in your own mouth," Macey made a face.

"If you can't handle it Macey, maybe you should consider never having sex, but you and Preston are married and probably already did it on your wedding night," I told her.

"Well look how that turned out for Cam, she got pregnant and kidnapped," Macey said maliciously.

"Now that's not fair," I snapped.

"Life isn't fair," she hissed. "Look at us for a moment will you? We've been through this before. Trying to find Cammie, but we didn't, Liz," her voice broke. "We looked and we didn't find her. We lost her and now we might be losing her for the last time. Cammie can't win every time," Macey looked straight at me. "Nobody wins every time. And Karma's a bitch."

"Macey, just stop it. Right now," My voice broke. "We're going to find her. She's a fighter. She'll get through this, how do we know that we have to go there to get to her? She could get to us all on her own..." But the conviction in my voice failed and it was soft and broken.

Then Macey look straight at me, "A dead drop."

"What?"

"She left a dead drop!" She shouted.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cammie's pov.:

"Are you thirsty dear?" Catherine asked. I looked into her dark brown eyes that reminded me so much of Zach's and at the moment I was dearly missing him.

I nodded, she gave me a cup and help it up to my lips and I tried to drink the water that I hadn't had for days. My throat burned as it ran down the pipe. It tasted sweet and good on my lips.

"I can't believe that you haven't gotten out. My son hasn't even gotten you, he must not have loved you much, dear. Used you maybe. He loved his mama too much," she grinned.

"You bitch," I hissed.

"You fucked my son, obviously I'm going to be a bitch, you're a whore and nothing else. I don't give a damn," she snapped, pulling her hand back to slap me again.

I didn't flinch, "How did you become such a bitch?"

"The Gallagher Academy was supposed to have refuge and a family. I was supposed to have sisters, people who loved me, you have everything that I didn't. Friends who loved you, a boyfriend who really loved you and wasn't just honeypotting you. But me? I had none of that. I was alone. Competly alone," tears were in her eyes.

"Didn't get it wrong there. Who would want to be friends with a bitch like you?" I coughed. She slapped me again and this time I lost it, tears came flooding down the sides of my face again and I choked on my tears. "You should watch your bitchiness."

And then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Macey's pov.:

_Dear friends,_

_I don't have much time to write this, I am with Catherine. She somehow managed to escape from the explosion, unscathed and unharmed. Look for the stone house where they once kept me an my father. she wants me and Zach's baby. I know that if you've found this I'm probably already dead, you probably wouldn't have guessed that Catherin is alive, but she is. Please find me. I can't lose this baby. I love you all._

_Zach, stay strong._

_Macey, keep being a real bitch while I'm gone and you might actually have a chance at finding me._

_Bex, restrain Macey when she's about to kill someone and make sure that Liz gets rest or she'll go crazy._

_And Mom and Abby, Don't worry to much. I'll see you again some day..._

I stared at the letter and then looked at Liz, "She just called me a bitch."

"Well you sort of are," Liz laughed with tears streaming down her face.

"We're going to the stone house..."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zach's pov:

"This letter... It means there's a chance. A chance that she's alive," Bex said. "You were right!" She swung her arms around my neck. "You were right about everything," she laughed.

"Just because he knew these things doesn't make them any less awful. She could be dead. We don't know how long ago it was that she wrote that. The baby's probably dead too," Macey snapped.

"Shut up Macey," Bex hissed.

"No, she's right. She might not be alive, but we have to at least find her body. Would Cameron Morgan ever give up on one of you?" I snapped. I shook my head, "No, she wouldn't, so we're going there right now and we're going to bring my wife home."

Nobody disagreed.

Cammie's Pov:

When I woke up I didn't feel as weak as earlier but I knew that it wouldn't last long so I had to use this time to the best of my ability. I felt the rope rotting a bit. I'd been brought from ropes and beds and rooms with noting but walls.

I pushed and pulled at the rope. The pain was in my hands and arms as I pushed and ripped harder.

Then the rope gave. I fell from the seat onto the floor.

There was a hit in my stomach and I felt myself gasp. The baby was moving and writhing around in my stomach. "Ohh... You poor thing..." I cooed to the baby inside of me. "I'll get us out..."

I waited until the guards passed by the room until I kicked the knob of the door free and slipped out of the room. Nobody was upstairs as I came up so I was able to free myself from the house.

I ran as fast as I could, the weight of the baby and my lack of exercise in the past three months all seemed to come crashing down on me. I tried to run as I used to when I was younger and healthier but being 22 and pregnant didn't seem to help in the least.

"Where is she?" I heard Catherine shout from the inside of the house, but I didn't turn to make sure anyone was following me, I just ran. If I looked back for just a moment they would catch up to me.

I ran to the limit I could take and then I heard the gunshots and felt the blood ooz from my arm, it had skimmed me, but it hadn't got enough power to hurt me. I gasped as I heard the other gunshot. They were getting closer. I needed a gun. I could handle a sniper rifle like it was a pencil and lots of agents feared me because of it.

I heard the sound of a body slumping to the ground and I saw a dark skinned girl who must have been my age fall to the ground bloody. "Bex?"

Bex's pov:

I felt the bullet go through into my shoulder, the same place it had all those years ago. Then there was Cammie. Standing there like an angel, "Bex?"

"Where have you been?" I coughed.

"Where are you shot?" She looked so thin, lying there. "What happened to you?"

"Catherine happened to me," she coughed. "Now where are you shot?"

"Shoulder," I said softly. "You have got to go. They'll shoot your baby."

"I'll keep my baby safe. Now we need to worry about you."

Zach's pov:

I jumped on top of the girl leaning over Bex. She was there to finish her off, was all I could think.

I held the girl down, her face in the grass as she yelled, "I am a pregnant woman and if you hurt my baby I will knock your nuts in, I swear to god I will. Now fuck off," she shouted.

I turned her over and saw her face, "Cammie?"

Cammie's pov:

"Zach?" I cried. "You found me!" I hugged him to me.

He kissed me on the lips, hard, hungerily and it lingered on my lips and I could feel wetness on my cheeks and I realized we were both crying.

"Bex," I said. "We have to save Bex."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Zach's pov:

She was here. She was really here.

I'd kissed her, repeatedly, over and over again, but it still didn't feel like enough. Maybe it never would.

But then she was the first to remind me of Bex who was lying there. My heart felt like it was breaking as I looked at my wife and I's dearest friend.

"Bex!" She yelled. "Bex!"

Liz came running into the woods and stared at her best friend, then Macey came hurtling past. Stopping breathlessly at Bex's side and stared at Cammie. "Is she..."

"She going to be okay," Cammie said. The way she said it made me sure that Cammie just simply wouldn't allow it.

I stared at the blood and felt sick to my stomach, then Cammie looked at macey and said, "Take her with you."

"But what about you?" Macey cried.

"I'll be okay. Take her home," Cammie whispered.

"No, Cammie. We can get you both home, you'll be okay..."

"No, I'll only hold you back. We'll see each other again, Zach. Bring Bex home," She told me, but I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving you. Liz, Macey, take Bex back with you. She needs treatment immediatly," I told them. "I'll bring Cammie home." I met Macey's startling look in her eyes, "I promise."

"Cam, see you soon," Macey said. She touched her on the shoulder. "Thanks for not dying." For the first time in days Macey was able to smile at somthing. "And I still haven't forgiven you for calling me a real bitch."

"Thanks for not giving up on me," she whispered.

"Me. Give up on you. We knew you were alive, you couldn't have been dead. I would never believe it even if I saw it with my own eyes," Macey said. We all knew it wasn't true, but I didn't feel like telling her that.

"See you soon," I said.

The friends shared a last smile and they ran off with Bex in their arms.

"Hello my son," that was all I heard before everything went black.


	12. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Cammie's pov:

I woke up with Zach shaking me to wake up, "Cammie! Gallagher Girl! Gallagher girl!" He shouted at me. "Wake up! You are not going to die!" He shouted. "You are not leaving me!"

"Zach?" I coughed.

He gasped and pulled me into a hug, "Cammie... I thought you were... I thought you were dying," he whispered.

"Such a touching reunion," Catherine said. Her voice was cruel and it made me shake.

Zach pulled me into his arms, "Stay away from Cammie. What do you want?"

"I want you here as I kill your wife, silly," Catherine laughed. "That's what I've always wanted. She's been pregnant for so long, dear. She's been here for three months and you hadn't found her yet. But then I heard about your car crash. Three whole months in a coma. Dear, you need to drve better."

"You're not going to touch, Cammie. Leave her alone," he snapped.

"But you shouldn't have to be married to Cammie. She doesn't deserve what she has. I deserve what she has. I never had a housband, Townsend was honeypotting me at the time. Zachy, Don't you think I deserved better? Better than to be honeypotted. And your mother Cammie. She was supposed to be my friend, but he wasn't. She was so unkind of me. Don't you think your mother ought to be kinder to others. I think she should."

"You went to school with my mother?" I stared at the woman I had feared for so long and the realization dawned on me.

"Do you know why I hate you so much? Your mother married the man that I wanted to have. She took Matthew Morgan from me and had you," she hissed.

* * *

**Just so you know, I'm going to make a prequel to the book with Cammie's mom and Catherine and it well help with the rest of this story. if you're confused at all.**

* * *

"You hate me because my mother married my dad and my dad didn't marry you and got my mother knocked up to have me?" I stared at her in bewilderment.

"That pretty much sums it up," she told me.

"Stay away from my wife and my baby," Zach stood up and got in a defensive stance in front of me. "Whatever happened is in the past. You can't hate Cammie because of her parents. If you love me at all you will stay as far away from her as you can get," he snapped.

"You must not love me, you would let me kill her if you really did," she said in a sing-song voice.

"But I don't. I do not love anyone who harms my wife or my child and you've done both those things. I love Cammie and if you hurt her, I will kill you." His dark brown eyes blazed with a fire I had never seen in his eyes before.

"If you don't love me, then I don't love you," she cried and threw herself at me.

A guard had grabbed Zach and was fighting him as Catherine pulled out a long, regal, shining blade of a knife and aimed it at my stomach.

She drove at my belly.

Thoughts flashed before me, the baby. My baby. Zach's baby...

I AM SO SORRY ZACH, was all I could think.


	13. DO NOT SKIP!

**If you don't read the author's note on the next chapter I will personally hunt you down and kill you if my hit men don't find you first. (Bex, Macey, Liz, and Cammie are the hit women. Zach, Jonas, and Grant will murder you if you don't watch out... not creepy at all...)**


	14. AN about bullying

Dear Bullies,

That boy you punched in the halls? Just committed suicide a few minutes ago. That girl you called a slut today? She's a virgin. That boy you called lame? He has to work every night to support his family. That girl you pushed down the stairs yesterday? She's already being abused at home. That girl you called fat? She's starving herself. That old man you made fun of because of his ugly scars? He fought for our country. The boy you made fun of for crying? His mother is dying. You think you know them? Guess what, you don't.

Re-post if you are against bullying. I'll bet 98% of you don't, there may be 2% with a heart.

**I just read this message from my fanfic buddy Lovewords and I want you all to be part of the 2%. Have a heart guys. Every 10 minutes someone commits suiscide due to bullying. Every day at least 10 people at your school will be called a slut and 9 in 10 they are a virgin. That boy you see who everyone is calling lame is fighting to keep the house together and one day, he might be the one who commits suiscide. Have you ever thought about that? One day that might be you,m trying to support your family. 1 in every ten girls at home is abused, now when they look at you, they will see someone who is just like the people at home... abusive. Is that who you want to be? That girl you call fat? She might be one of my friends. She might be your neighbor's friend and she starves herself. One day, you might find that girl dead, because she wouldn't eat. You will regret those words you said to her for the rest of your life if you have a heart, but that 98% has no heart and will forget it as fast as the words are said. When you call an old man ugly you look and see nothing but scars, why don't you think about how he got them or why he does not look as good as he once did. Do you not look past the face? Why make fun of someone for crying? You cry too, everyone does, but he is braver because he shows it to the world. Is your mother dying? Will you not cry when she dies? You don't know those people, you look at people like my own mom, who cried as her mother died and think she is such a baby, but did you know that her mother just died, will you laugh when yours does too?**

**Thank you Lovewords for letting me see this post and giving me permission to pass it on, now people can see what really goes on. Have a heart, all of you. And maybe I'll cry with you too, when your friend commits suiscide, then you're that boy who works to keep the family together, when you're pushed down the stairs and abused without any care, when your friend dies of being bulemic or anorexic, when you see that old man with scars and the boy who cries for his mom, remember me. Remember what I've said and have a heart.**

**Because I am that girl who was called a slut and is still yet a virgin, I am that girl who's mother could die, one day I may be marred with scars and I might one day have to hold a family together and one day that might be you.**

**If you have a heart, go to my profile and post what Lovewords showed me, Look her or me up and you will find it. **

**Be one of the two percent every day...**


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bex's pov:

The world burned all around me. Not litteraly but it felt like it. I had felt this once before on a mission to save someone from a high security prison in the mountains of Alaska. I'd felt the bullet in my body but we were on the move and I couldn't make my friends risk themselves for me. So when we got to the chopper that my boyfriend was flying in, I'd crumpled over and risked never seeing my family again.

* * *

**Hopefully you've read United We Spy so you know hwat I'm talking about, but just to refresh your memory I put it on here.**

* * *

"Bex, you're going to be okay," Macey pleaded with me.

"Help Cammie..." I begged.

"Zach is with her..." Liz said.

"Grant will stay with me, go help Cammie..."

Macey nodded and did a fake solute, "Yes, Ma'am." Macey looked like she was about to cry but she didn't, she just gave a smirk and said, "I always knew that one day you would need me for this kind of stuff." And she ran for her friend with Liz on her tail.

"Now Grant, you better have a way to help them or I'll chop your nuts off," I managed a weak laugh.

"Of course," he smiled.

Macey's pov:

I didn't think.

I threw myself forward and knocked Cammie out of the way as Zach sceamed her name and then Cammie yelled mine as the blade came crashing down on my shoulder. I yelled as my body was screaming with pain, but I had to get up now.

Liz swung her body at the guard running at Cammie, but then the whole room turned into chaos as Liz was sent sprawling into the wall and a gun was fired at her. Blood oozed from her arm and it hung useless at her side, but Liz didn't stop. She reared up and kicked the gun from Catherine's hands and it flew into Cammie. She picked up the gun and aimed at Catherine's chest. "Leave or I'll shoot," she hissed.

Liz lay on the ground, holding a hand to her arm, teying to stop the bleeding as I clung my hand to the cut on my shoulder.

"You don't have the guts," Catherine hissed. She grinned at her, "You'd never shoot me."

Those were her last words she ever said(at least I thought they were) because then Cammie pulled the trigger and Catherine was laying on the ground... dead. All that was left was the smoke from the bullet and the guards gathering around us stricken. "She's dead," I don't know who said it, but they did.

"Hands up!"


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Zach's pov:

_"Hands up!"_

I pulled Cammie to me and we both put our hands up, but then Jonas and Grant came running into the room. "Hands up! Up! Up!" Jonas yelled at them, then his eyes went wide and I saw the look of anger on his face as he saw that Liz was shot.

Before one of the guards put his hands up he let a bullet fly and suddenly Liz was laying thare with blood pooling at her chest. She coughed hard and stared forward at the man who had shot her.

I'd never seen Cammie so angry as she flew forward and knocked the man to the ground and slammed him against the wall, "You... You..." Her eyes were streaming.

"You bitch!" The man spat.

"That's my wife you just called a bitch, you bastard!" I shouted and sent him falling into the brick wall.

Macey and Grant had gotten them all almost handcuffed until I heard the gunshot and saw the oly woman I could love enough to find like this, fall to the ground.

'Cammie!"


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Cammie's pov:

We were all put in the chopper. My head was throbbing and I couldn't feel anything else. I felt weightless and I just wanted to sleep and go into the light that was so close to me now...

But I knew I couldn't.

"Cammie!" Zach was sobbing. "Gallagher Girl! Wake up! You have to wake up!" He wailed. I'd never heard him so scared or sad. I'd never heard someone with so much love in their voice.

The baby... I thought of the child I was carrying, he had to be okay... He couldn't be...

"Please step back, sir. We need to perform a medical prosieger on the lady," a doctor pushed him out of the way.

"That's my wife! Let me see her," Zach fought back.

The doctor shook his head, "If you want her to live you need to give us space to work on her."

He backed up and I forced myself to move my arm and touch my belly...

No... It was so wet...

"What about the baby?" Another doctor asked him, quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.


	18. Chapter 15

**_"Say Something"_**

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'll be the one, if you want me to_  
_Anywhere I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small_  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_  
_I'm still learning to love_  
_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_Anywhere I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_  
_You're the one that I love_  
_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_Say something..._

Chapter 15

Zach's pov:

"Cammie, you have to wake up," I sobbed. "Cammie..." I held her hand and felt her squeeze back, it was small, but I could feel it.

Then she went into surgery.

"How is she?" Macey asked.

I shook my head, "It doesn't look good."

"Liz is pulling through."

"Bex?"

"She'll be okay," Macey said softly. "All of us are just worried about Cammie. Are you okay?" I could see that her eyes were wet with tears. Mine were too and the tears were both for the same person.

"No. I'm not okay. My wife is going into surgery for the seventh time in 12 hours and they still say that she has a 30% chance of making it out alive of this next surgery. The antibiotic she's on, alone could kill her if they mess up the amount by a tenth of an ounce, that isn't including the work they're doing inside of her. One mistake could kill her. It happens all the time and I just have t accept that?" I snapped. My eyes were red with tears.

"Hey, man," Grant said. "We're go'in home with you and you're gonna change and take a shower and get somthing to eat."

"No," I shook my head. "I'm waiting for Cammie to wake up."

"Zach..." He began softly but I knew exactly what he was going to say. "She might not... There's not a vary good chance that..."

"I know Grant! What do you think I've been thinking about for the past 48 hours while I waited for her to wake up. I haven't slept, ate, or showered because I want to be there if she's awake. I want to be there as long as I can. As short as it will be. If I'm given the chance to be with her, awake, for just five seconds I will feel blessed. But you know what? It will never be enough... I should have found her, Grant. I should have known where she was and taken care of her..." His arm went around my shoulder.

"We know Zach. There are a lot of things we could have done. But you can't change what happened," he said softly.

"Cammie wanted that baby so bad. If she ever wakes up..."

"She'll have you to comfort her. She'll have all of us. And don't think of it that way, she is going to wake up," Grant said.

"She is going to wake up..."

"Yes and now we're going to take you home for a couple hours and get you somthing to eat, catch a couple winks and see what goes on from there..."

I nodded and turned to Macey, "Call if anything happens..."

Liz's pov:

"You're not looking so good," I turned to see Jonas leaning against the door frame.

"I thought I looked very fetching," I said with light in my eyes that I hadn't had in days.

"You really shouldn't have done that. Agencies wanted to know where you were from. They want to recruit the little dare devil," Jonas grinned.

"What did you say?"

"I told them no."

"You what?" I cried. "That's my choice! How could you do that to me. It's my choice to go into the field if I want to or not."

"Relax. I told them that when you felt up to it you would talk to them. Anyways, I like you when your angry. It's... cute," he said softly.

"Did you just say that I'm cute?" I giggled.

"Considering you're my wife, I have to think it don't I?" He said.

I leaned up to kiss him. I smiled against his lips, "I suppose."

Zach's pov:

"What? They messed up on the... No... No... I'll keep quiet..."

No!

Cammie...


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Macey's pov:

"They messed up on dosage of morphine to give Liz so now she's knocked out again," I told Grant.

"No..." He said.

"Yep."

"No.."

"Stop saying no. It's annoying. Keep quiet. Liz gets embaressed about how easy it is to over dose because of her smallness," I laughed, it was a small laugh, but it counted. It's somthing I hadn't done in days.

"Okay, I'll keep quiet..." Then I heard a loud shout of no and then Grant hung up on me.

Zach's pov:

"No!" I shouted.

I hopped in the car and twisted the key into place. driving to the hospital. I had to go see her.

"Zach!" Grant was yelling from outside of the car. But I didn't stop.

Cammie's pov:

I saw light showing from a big white door. The world was completly white, except for the beautiful golden light showing through the opening of the door.

I reached out to touch it and felt a heavenly warmth.

I saw people laughing on the other side of the door and on this side of the door I saw a man with a gun and a teenage girl staring back in fear.

I ran at the gunman and sent him falling into the neverending shadows and when I looked at the girl I saw... me.

I AM ALIVE...


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Cammie's pov:

I sit up and stare at the machines all sitting around me, the needes in my arms, the bandages around my abdomen and the belly that no longer held a baby.

"I need to see her for one last time!" I heard someone shouting. "I need to see her, before you take her off the machine!" Zach shouted.

I stared out a window and he was looking back at me then, staring at me, looking into my eyes and I felt tears come to my eyes as they had before when I first saw him. "Cammie?"

Then the door opened and people were coming in to see me. I felt arms go around me and Zach's lips touch mine and the tears fell silently down my cheeks. "Zach..."

"I'm so sorry Gallagher Girl. I shoulld have found you. I should have... I'm so sorry," He was crying now.

"You did find me," I said.

"I was too late. The baby..." His voice broke.

"I know..." I said softly. "She's where she needs to be now... Was she still born?" I turned to the doctor.

She nodded, "There's a body. You can go in and see her if you wish..." I nodded.

"Yes, I'd like that."

The baby was so small lying there on the table. I picked her up and cried softly. Zach put his arms around me as I cried.

"Do you want to give her a name?" Zach asked.

"Emily. Emily May Goode. That was our plan, remember?" I looked into his sad eyes and he nodded.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

Emily May Goode's funeral was held two weeks later with friends and family. She's in the family plot now, beside her grandfather Matthew Morgan.

A housband grabs his wife's hand as she stares at the grave with her baby laying six feet underneathe. "Emily had your eyes you know," he said softly.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"She was awake for a couple moments. I saw her eyes," he told her.

"I love you Zach..."

"I love you Cammie..."

And they went home and had to move on, like everyone has to, but they're moving on is quite different then ours.

They lived to spy another day.

* * *

Catherine's pov:

"Don't worry, I'm alive and well and I will seek my revenge..."

* * *

**I am going to be busy writing a prequel to the Gallagher Girls books and writing the second book in my fanfiction series. Don't worry, I have more coming...**


End file.
